


JNS Productions: Needy Nancy

by ticklishraspberries



Series: JNS Productions [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling, polyamorous, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Nancy has successfully escaped the limelight until now, so it’s only appropriate the boys make it a bit special for her. Or, really, for them.





	JNS Productions: Needy Nancy

It was Nancy’s turn.

The inevitable downfall of the cruelest tickler in their triad has finally come, and Jonathan and Steve cannot even attempt to hide their ecstasy.

Jonathan gets to work with camera and lights, while Steve sits on the bed with Nancy, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You promise you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” she says. Her cheeks are a little pink, but she’s not too embarrassed just yet. It takes a lot to break her, and Steve knows that.

And he conveniently knows just how to do so.

She lies back on the bed, spread eagle, Steve sets to work securing her wrists and ankles. The skirt of her dress is bunched around her thighs, and Steve smoothes it out for her, and she smiles gratefully up at him.

“Safeword?”

“Bullshit.”

“And-”

“If I forget that one, red,” Nancy recites, grinning.

Steve pokes her nose playfully, fondly shaking his head.

“Ready?”

They both nod.

Jonathan hits record, and Steve wastes no time.

His fingers are light, barely there, starting at her hips and travelling up to her underarms, ghosting over her neck, then travelling back down. Tracing her thighs, down her knees and shins, going back up before he touches her feet. Keeping her on edge.

Her lips are pressed together firmly, her eyes shut in determination. Her body twitches, but she keeps rather still despite it all.

She’s waiting for him to speed up, to dig in, to make her laugh and squeal and snort. 

But he doesn’t.

He keeps teasing her with feather-light touches, even bringing out an actual feather at one point to run down her neck and over her thighs, and she whimpers.

“Please,” she says.

“Please what?”

“Stop  _ teasing _ .”

“But you look so pretty when you’re needy,” Steve replies casually. “If you want me to make you laugh, all you have to do is ask.”

Nancy’s eyes open, glaring at him. Her jaw sets. She’s not giving in just yet.

He smirks. They don’t usually do this, the build-up or the sort of roleplaying aspect in their videos, or even in their own personal lives. But Nancy, while usually dominant, has a secret soft spot for this, to be a blushing mess beneath her boyfriends, to have them break her in the ways only they know how.

And,  _ fuck _ , Steve loves it.

He lingers around her waist and thighs, knowing that area to be incredibly sensitive, and she bucks up her hips with a poorly suppressed gasp as he uses no more than a single finger to trace patterns on her body.

“Steve, please,” she rasps.

“Please what?” he asks innocently.

“You...You  _ know _ what.”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” he says. “Jonathan, babe, do you know what she’s on about?”

“No idea,” Jonathan replies, his voice solem, but his lips are upturned in a smile behind the camera.

Nancy whines again, and she blushes for real this time, a deep shade of pink spreading across the bridge of her nose and lightly-freckled cheeks. 

“Tickle me,” she says, quiet and shy and oh-so unlike her normal demeanor.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you,” he grins.

“I said tickle me, you asshole,” she huffs, her voice louder, and she’s still attempting to glare despite looking entirely un-intimidating. That’s more like the Nancy he knows and loves.

“Oh! Well, why didn’t you just ask me sooner, silly?” he says, then digs into her hips without missing a beat.

Nancy arches off the bed, giggles streaming from her mouth instantly.

“Is this what you wanted?” Steve asks, having to raise his voice due to her laughter.

She nods, her body squirming back and forth to the best of her ability.

Steve goes for her legs and hips while Jonathan jumps in to go after her ribs and underarms, and tears begin to streak down her face after a while (she’s suddenly very grateful more waterproof mascara), and they back off without being told, assuming she’s had enough.

“Are we done?” she asks softly, breathlessly.

“If you want to be,” Jonathan replies.

She shrugs. “You spent so long teasing me I feel like you barely did anything!” she jokes, but there’s a hint of sincerity in the way she squirms as she says it, a bit of genuine disappointment.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “So, you want us to keep going?”

She shrugs again, avoiding his eyes. “If you guys want to, be my guest.”

“Well…”

“Please don’t make me ask again,” she says. “I’ll die of embarrassment.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Steve replies. “Cause that sounds kinda hot.”

She sticks out her tongue, and then, in seconds, the boys have her laughing again. They exploit her worst spots, and the bed shakes with her laughter and instinctual efforts to escape, though that’s the last thing she really wants.

Her video proves the longest, as she seems to have the best endurance (also, being a bit less ticklish probably works in her favor). They upload it before bed, and wake up to tons of responses, positive and not-so positive alike, which they’ve quickly learned to ignore.

“Are you guys glad we started this?” Nancy asks, scrolling through a sea of comments.

“I am,” Jonathan says. “It’s fun, and like, it sounds dumb, but it kinda makes me feel a little more confident, being in front of the camera for a change.”

“Yeah,!I love it,” Steve adds. “You’re a genius, Nance.”

“Oh, I know,” she grins, which earns her a few pokes to the sides.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
